


Follow the Light

by Prince_Ash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Cute lil babys being cute in the woods, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ash/pseuds/Prince_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you here? And why did you drag me out into the forest at midnight?" Dipper asked as he snuggled a little closer to Bill for warmth as the chilly night air nipped at his bare skin.<br/>"I'll answer your questions in due time, but first," Bill took one of Dipper's hands and rested his free and on Dipper's waist. "Shall we dance?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Light

Dipper woke up to a small blue light shining from above him. He opened his eyes to see the glow. It was a small ball of floating blue light. It flew over to Dipper's door then stopped. Dipper rubbed at his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He then glanced over at his clock to see it was 12:01 in the morning. The blue light left out his door then came back in. It seemed as if it wanted Dipper to follow it. So that's what he did. Dipper threw on a tee shirt and some shoes and ran after the light. He made sure to stay quiet as he ran though the house, so not to wake is sister and uncles.

As he ran outside the light turned into the forest. Dipper aimlessly followed the blue light without even the slightest idea on where it was headed. After a good three minutes of running it stopped in the middle of an opening in the trees. Dipper looked down at his feet to see he was standing outside of a line of flowers. Connected to that line were two more lines that came together to make a triangle. The small blue light floated inside of the colorful flower triangle. It seemed to be waiting for Dipper? Dipper looked from the light to the flowers and let out a sigh. He slowly and cautiously stepped one foot in and then the other one until he was standing in the center of the triangle.

Once he stepped foot in the center the flowers lit up in a soft and gentle glow of light. His gaze fixed on the flowers he didn't notice the glowing blue arm wrap around his waist and bring him into a warm embrace. Dipper looked up to see the blue light had transformed into a dark skinned man with glowing blond hair and sapphire like blue eyes. "Bill?" Dipper whispered with a raised brow.

The demon nuzzled his face into the side of Dipper's neck and whispered back, "the one and only, Pine Tree." Bill's warm breath on Dipper's neck sent a shiver down the shorter man's spine. Dipper's face grew a light red. He leaned into the touch and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck.

"Why are you here? And why did you drag me out into the forest at midnight?" Dipper asked as he snuggled a little closer to Bill for warmth as the chilly night air nipped at his bare skin.

"I'll answer your questions in due time, but first," Bill took one of Dipper's hands and rested his free and on Dipper's waist. "Shall we dance?" He smirked, Dipper smiled but still raised a brow in confusion. Sure Bill was naturally romantic but this was something on a new level. And to be truthful, Dipper was enjoying it. Dipper let his thoughts drift away as he kept his body pressed against Bill's and let his feet follow the movements of the demon. Dipper did notice that the whole time they danced, they stayed in the triangle of glowing flowers. But by this point Dipper had closed his eyes and laid his head on Bill as they slowly moved to a silent rhythm. Seeing this, Bill began to speak once more.

"So Pine Tree," he started, "it's been almost three years since we started to date."

"Mhmm," Dipper mumbled as he listened to the soft voice.

"I was talking with Shooting Star the other day and both her and Glasses agreed I read up a little on human relationships." Dipper didn't really understand where Bill was going with this. Most likely due to his mind still being half asleep. But he did realize that they had stopped dancing.

"Dipper," this made the human open his eyes up at the demon. Bill never called him by his name. Dipper looked into Bill's eyes and saw so much more than normal. On a normal day Bill would never be such an open book with his emotions. But at that moment Dipper could read every single one. Bill looked uncertain, he looked calm, he looked excited, but most of all he looked as though he was in love. Bill let go of the human and took a step back. He then slowly fell to one knee. He showed the palm of his hand and created a small blue light. The light then transformed into a small black box. It opened to show a ring. The ring was gold but had a small dear tooth on the top in place of a jewel. The tooth had a bright blue glow to it. It was more beautiful than any gem on earth.

"Dipper," Bill said again making the human look away from the ring and back up to Bill's face. "Will you marry me?" A stray tear fell down Dipper's cheek and before he could stop them a whole flood of tears washed down his face. Bill's cool grin had switched to a scared and startled look. He jumped back up to his feet.

"Shit! Did I do it wrong?!" Bill asked in worry as he placed his hands gently on Dipper's shoulders. "I'm sorry Pine Tree!" Bill stammered as he whipped Dipper's tears with his thumbs. "Please don't cry." Dipper smiled up at Bill with a red eyed, tear stained face. Dipper then brought his hands to Bill's face and gently brought their lips together. Bill's fear was turned to assurance and he let his arms fall to Dipper's waist and his eyes fall shut.

Dipper pulled away just enough to whisper, "yes," Bill looked down at Dipper and then gave a huge grin as he picked the smaller man up and spun him in the air. Only to bring him back down into a passionate kiss. Dipper just knew that Mable was going to flip out.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think that Bill's nickname for Stanford would be Glasses. I also think that (after he freaked out a bit) Stanford would be pretty cool with Dipper and Bill being together at least more so than Stanly. Mostly cause Stanly woud be like hella confused. lol But whatevs this was actually super fun to write and didnt really take me to long so thats good lol


End file.
